


Three Point Plan

by lizandletdie



Series: Business & Pleasure [17]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, D/s, F/F, F/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Outside Sex, Shibari, Threesome, bdsm horse, mff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: Belle, Ariel, and Mr. Gold enjoy some time outside by the lake.





	

Belle was having more fun than should be strictly legal. Actually, it probably _wasn’t_ entirely legal but it was hard to care when she was lying naked on a blanket in the sunshine with Ariel next to her and topless and sunbathing. Ariel had spelled the word _SLUT_ out on Belle’s lower back in tape so that it would tan into her skin and while she’d never done anything like that before it felt so exciting and sexy to be marked that way. She’d been used every which way the day before and it felt so luxurious to just be laying out like that with the cool air coming off the lake.

“Can I ask you a question?” Ariel said after a little while.

“Sure.”

“What’s with the necklace?”

Belle sat up and touched the little padlock charm idly as she tried to figure out how to put it into words.

“It’s a collar,” she finally admitted. “It shows that I belong to him.”

“God, you guys are too much,” Ariel said with a smile. “Do you have a relationship outside of all this or is this just a kinky sex thing?”

“It’s complicated,” Belle replied. It was hard to explain the nuances of their relationship, because it was by necessity hidden and secret but she had real feelings in there and she was pretty sure he liked her, too.

“More or less complicated than sucking his cock first thing in the morning while I watched?”

Belle giggled at the memory and tried not to be too turned on. That had been a _lot_ of fun, and she would definitely be trying for a repeat performance sometime before Ariel left.

“ _That_ wasn’t complicated,” Belle replied at last. “That was actually pretty easy.”

“You’re not answering my question,” Ariel said. “What’s up with you guys?”

Belle didn’t have a chance to answer (not that she _knew_ what she’d say anyway) because Dorian came outside right at that moment and her eyes went right to him. She knew she was smiling ridiculously, but she couldn’t help being happy to see him.

“Did you miss us that much?” Ariel asked him teasingly, glancing over at Belle to let her know she was needling her for not admitting to anything.

“I can’t let you two have all the fun without me,” he said, looking over at Belle’s back. “I like your art project.”

“I thought it’d be nice to have some reading material next time,” Ariel said, reaching over to smooth the tape down on Belle’s back a little possessively. “I think another twenty minutes and it should be pretty good, don’t you?”

He smiled and stood over Belle and she spread her legs just a little bit on instinct. She was craving him already and Ariel hadn’t let her forget that all day. Dorian kicked her ankles apart and she eagerly spread her legs as far as they could go so he could kneel between them. She suddenly had a flash of excitement at the idea of him fucking her right there in the open. He rubbed his hand across her ass, giving it a swat before running his fingers down to her entrance, but he pulled away when she bucked back.

“Did you want something, sweetheart?” he asked, giving her ass another smack in punishment.

“Yes, Mr. Gold,” she said, trying so hard to lay still when he went back to brushing over her body.

“You’re such a needy thing,” he said. “Don’t I give you enough?”

“I can’t help it,” she whined. “You spoil me.”

“Apparently so,” he said, still not actually touching where she wanted him and turning his attention towards Ariel. “Have you ever seen a less grateful woman?” he asked. There wasn’t any real malice in his voice, and she knew that he enjoyed her neediness, but something about Ariel being involved made Belle even more desperate for his attention. She wanted to do literally anything for him, the more humiliating the better to prove her absolute dedication to him.

“I don’t think I have,” Ariel said. She’d was propped up on her elbows and watching the two of them intently. “What are you going to do about it?”

“I’m not sure yet. I certainly shouldn’t let her have what she wants, that will just spoil her more.”

Ariel was grinning and crawled over to where Belle was laying in the grass. The redhead started playing with Belle’s hair, stroking it off her face before leaning forward to kiss her neck. Then she took Belle’s hands and pinned them into the grass over her head.

“That’s not a bad start,” he said and Belle’s hips bucked backwards as she felt him circle her clit with two fingers. He put a hand at the small of her back and pinned her down before drawing those fingers up through her folds, gathering some of her wetness before he started circling her asshole with them. She barely had time to process what he was doing before suddenly his fingers were in her ass stretching her out.

“Stay still,” Mr. Gold said teasingly, fucking her ass with his fingers. She was having an impossible time trying to stay still while her clit was burning with a need to be touched and he was fucking her so slow, mostly just stretching her out rather than simulating her. She was entirely helpless, and it turned her on more than she should admit to.

Belle’s face was pressed into the grass, and eventually she felt Ariel adjust her weight, and then she felt Ariel shift so that her legs were holding Belle’s arms into the ground. It was a little painful, but not overwhelmingly so and then Ariel’s hands were on her lower back pinning her down with her body weight as she knelt on all fours over her prone body. Mr. Gold was adjusting and Belle felt him moving around and then his fingers and hands weren’t on _or_ in her anymore and she wanted him to come back and keep going more than anything.

She couldn’t see what was going on, but she heard the distinct noises of oral sex and it was driving her absolutely crazy to be trapped here while they had fun without her, but all of a sudden she felt movement again and suddenly his cock was pressing into her ass slowly and his hands replaced Ariel’s, one pinning her down by the small of her back and one woven into her hair and pulling her head up. He didn’t usually do this with just saliva as lube, and it was so much more intense than usual. She could feel every inch of him as he fucked her slowly.

Ariel reclined back in the grass with her knees over Belle’s shoulders and Belle’s hands in both of hers, and she slid her hips forward so that Belle’s face was pressed into her pussy. She still had on her bikini, but Belle could smell Ariel’s arousal through the fabric of it.

“Be a good girl and show Ariel how much you appreciate her,” Mr. Gold whispered and Belle nodded as best she could with her hair tight in his hands and her mouth and nose pressed hard into another woman’s pussy.

She was already seeing stars as she struggled to get Ariel’s swimsuit out of the way, but finally she managed to work her tongue underneath and taste her friend as her boyfriend suddenly slammed into her harder. Belle cried out in surprise, but that just seemed to turn Ariel on more and she felt her legs tightening on either side of her face. All she could see, hear, smell, feel, or taste anymore was Ariel and Mr. Gold. She was completely surrounded by them as they used her mercilessly for their pleasure. They must have arranged this when she wasn’t listening, but that just turned her on more and he still wasn’t touching her clit or pussy! Mr. Gold was going so slow she knew it would be ages before he came, and who knew how many orgasms she’d be expected to give Ariel before either one of them would let her come?

It didn’t take long before Ariel was arching her back and crying out and Belle could feel her coming on her face. She was painfully jealous, and Mr. Gold was still going slow and hard and deep. He obviously had no intention of making this quick or easy, and all Belle could do was try to focus on whatever stimulation she could manage to get. Ariel must have come three or four times before Belle finally felt Mr. Gold snap his hips harder – three quick thrusts and a groan as he came in her ass. He stayed poised on top of her for a moment, still pinning her down hard as Ariel slipped away and Belle heard the door to the cabin open and close.

“Good girl,” he said as he slid out of her slowly and she heard his zipper behind her. God, he hadn’t even taken off his trousers before he’d fucked her like a whore in the grass. “Don’t move, sweetheart.”

Ariel was back now, and Belle felt another intrusion as a plug worked its way into her ass. It wasn’t one of the vibrating ones, but it was one of her larger toys. She couldn’t tell who’d inserted it, but Ariel’s hand was definitely the one that came down across her ass hard afterward.

“Stand up,” Mr. Gold said, pulling Belle’s hips back and helping her stand. Her legs were so shaky after being used like that, and her pussy was dripping wet, a fact Ariel pointed out by reaching down and checking.

“Look how spoiled you are,” Ariel said teasingly. “You’re so wet from that! You must have really liked it!”

It wasn’t the kind of question that she was really expected to answer, and indeed the pair of them led her onto the porch without any other words spoken. Mr. Gold directed her to sit straddling the porch railing with her pussy pressed against the wood, and Belle complied readily. The pressure on was a welcome relief from being ignored completely at first, and she sat there obediently as he tied rope around one ankle and pulled it up behind her. When he raised the other one to the same height, though, Ariel had to hold her to keep her from toppling completely forward and Belle felt her full weight come down on her clit.

She couldn't keep from crying out, which just encouraged Ariel to start teasing her breasts and nipples as she held her up. Mr. Gold had her hands over her head and tied to one of the fancy flourishes above her head soon enough and Ariel was able to let go. Belle settled back a little bit and it wasn't quite so intense a sensation, though there was really no way to forget that she was straddling a narrow strip of wood. She should count herself lucky it wasn't one of the specialty horses with a ninety degree angle against her clit, but it was still close to painful.

Belle was sure Ariel must have told him about her comment that she would enjoy more pain in their scenes, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to slap her friend or kiss her for it, though that would likely depend on whether she _ever_ got to come today.

“You know, once she went the whole day here with no orgasms at all,” he said to Ariel, slapping Belle's ass hard. “I must have fucked her five or six times to keep her on edge but she was so good. I wonder what her limit would be now.”

“We could find out,” Ariel replied, teasing Belle's nipples a little. “The day is young and there are two of us. I bet we could keep her edged all day if we alternate.”

The idea of twelve hours of the two of them tag teaming her with no orgasms was terrifying and erotic. It was hard enough with just Mr. Gold, but he knew how to play her body like a violin and Ariel had a teasing streak and the ability to have multiple orgasms. It could be a very, very long day.

“Would you like that?” Mr. Gold asked Belle. “Do you want to be our sex toy? To prove you're not completely spoiled?”

“Yes, Mr. Gold,” she said, because it was the correct answer but also because she liked the idea of giving herself over completely to the both of them. “Please use me.”

“She's so pretty when she's helpless,” Ariel said cheerfully. She had put her bathing suit back together at some point and she straddled the rail facing Belle and started slapping her breasts gently. “Do you like that?”

“Yes,” Belle replied. It stung a little, but in a good way and she really didn't want to be untouched by either of them for too long.

“Great,” Mr. Gold said. “I'm going to go get cleaned up and then I have to run to the store for a little bit. Ariel is in charge until I get back.”

He kissed Belle's neck before he vanished into the house, and then the two women were left alone. After a few minutes, Belle could hear the car starting and Ariel returned to her gentle torture of Belle's tits.

“Tell me if it gets too much,” Ariel said before she pinched Belle's nipples hard. It was a quick thing, and then she returned to her soft slaps. It took Belle a little while to realize what she was doing, but soon her chest was bright red and even the slightest touch sent shockwaves through her helpless body. It must have been a full half hour of teasing by that point, and Belle was going to go out of her mind if she didn't get some friction somewhere.

“Look at how slutty you are!” Ariel giggled before suddenly her face changed. “Oh damn, I almost forgot!”

Ariel hopped off the railing and went around to Belle's back, and soon Belle felt the tape being peeled off her skin to reveal the word Ariel had chosen for her.

“Aww, it turned out great!” Ariel said excitedly. “Too bad you can't see it. Maybe I should have put something longer like _cock whore_ or _pussy eater_ or something. Oh well, next time.”

Belle could think of a few things Ariel could put in her, actually. Damn, she shouldn't be that into this.

“So let's keep going with girl talk,” Ariel said, straddling the rail behind Belle and wrapping her hands around to stroke Belle's nipples again. “If you want I'll do things you like, I promise.”

“Okay,” Belle said quickly. She just didn't want Ariel to stop touching her.

“Ask nicely. And be specific.”

“Please keep touching me,” Belle said. “I'll do anything you want if you do.”

“We both know I'll get what I want regardless. But I'll be nice. So Mr. Gold says you can come from anal, is that true?”

Ariel punctuated her question by tugging hard on Belle's nipples, causing her to cry out.

“Yeah. It's true. It's only been once, though.”

“Interesting. How did that go?”

Belle was pretty sure there was no blood left between her ears and long sentences were beyond her now, but Ariel's hands were slowing down she needed them to keep going.

“He just kept fucking me and my legs were up on his shoulders and it just happened. I don't know why.”

“I wonder if we can do it again,” Ariel said, reaching one hand down till wiggle the plug in Belle's ass. “Would you like that?”

Belle nodded and Ariel suddenly pulled the plug out and shoved it back in hard. Belle was sure that she was going to die, but then Ariel did it again and again. It was like having an out of body experience, she was nothing but one giant erogenous zone and everything Ariel did was setting her off more. It didn’t take long until Belle couldn’t help but roll her hips as Ariel thrust the toy into her. It was a delight and she was _so_ close to an orgasm when Ariel finally stopped.

“Wow, guess you guys weren’t lying about that,” Ariel said, wrapping her arms around Belle’s midsection and holding her tight. “Are you okay?”

Belle nodded, trying to control her disappointment that she’d been interrupted even though she’d known that this was a denial exercise to begin with.

“Good girl,” Ariel cooed, petting Belle’s hair until her arousal subsided to a manageable level. “You know you’ve got too much range of motion. I’m going to have to tie you tighter.”

“Oh, no,” Belle whined, although the idea of being immobilized had her somehow hornier than before. Ariel paused, but when Belle didn’t offer up a safeword the redhead got to work. By the time Mr. Gold returned, Belle’s thighs had been tied to one of the support beams holding her up and there was rope wrapped around her hips holding her in place.

“Was she bad?” he asked Ariel as soon as he set eyes on Belle.

“Just a little,” Ariel replied, giving Belle’s ass an affectionate squeeze. “But the extra ropes helped.”

Otherwise the two of them proceeded to ignore her painfully while they went about setting up a fire in the firepit and preparing dinner on it. It was already sunset by the time they came and got her down from the railing. Mr. Gold held her up while Ariel untied her, and then the two of them led her down to settle on a pile of pillows and blankets they’d laid out while she’d watched from the porch railing. It was comfortable and warm, but her pussy was aching with need and sore from the railing and she just wanted to come a thousand times and cuddle and fall asleep.

She wasn’t going to get any of her wishes, though. It didn’t take long at all before Mr. Gold had his fingers inside her while she laid flat on her back and watched Ariel cook campfire foods. He didn’t try to stimulate her clit, but he was hitting all the right spots inside her and Belle knew that he knew it. By the time it was time to eat, she could barely hold herself upright and only managed to eat because she was being hand fed alternately by both Mr. Gold and Ariel. It was soothing and helped center her.

The stress of being on denial ebbed while she was petted and pampered, but as soon as they were done eating Ariel had Belle pushed down onto her back and was kneeling over her face. It was a different kind of stress relief to feel Ariel rolling her hips over her in pleasure. Once she got Ariel to come, the redhead shifted back to perch on Belle’s chest. She took a marshmallow that Mr. Gold had apparently been roasting and put it in Belle’s mouth. The sugary sweetness melted in her mouth and mingled with the flavor of Ariel still on her tongue and she wanted more of both.

Mr. Gold joined them on the blanket, and Belle couldn’t quite see him around Ariel but she could feel his hands as he stroked her hips gently. It was so soothing to have both these people so focused on _her_ , even if she was being teased within an inch of her life. At long last, Ariel slid down Belle’s body and started toying with her breasts while he rubbed his hand over Belle’s pussy in long, smooth strokes that had her rapidly careening back towards an orgasm. She was feeling overstimulated and almost too sensitive, but it was the best feeling in the world.

Ariel leaned down to kiss Belle on the lips before she rolled over onto her side and pulled Belle over so the two women were facing each other. Their legs tangled together as they kissed, and soon Belle felt Mr. Gold behind her. He’d shed his clothes and had one his hands on Belle’s breasts and nipples while the other cradled her neck as he kissed her neck and shoulders affectionately. The three of them just kissed for a while, but eventually Belle felt Ariel pulling her upper leg up higher so that she was wide open and then Mr. Gold was thrusting into her from behind.

Having Ariel on one side and Mr. Gold on the other was already intoxicating, and when Ariel started teasing Belle’s clit in time with his thrusts she was completely gone. She didn’t ask to come – she couldn’t speak through Ariel’s lips on her mouth and Mr. Gold’s hand wrapped around her throat while he thrust into her she couldn’t have asked even if they’d given her time to do so. Neither Ariel nor Mr. Gold seemed particularly concerned with stolen orgasms, and soon enough the two of them had wrung another from her followed quickly by another one. Belle couldn’t even think anymore. Her mind was along for the ride as they used her body and pulled her orgasms from her at their leisure.

She wasn’t aware of anything besides being touched and cherished as the three of them fucked under the stars, though she knew the moment he was ready to come from the way his hand tightened around her neck and his hips snapped into her hard. For awhile, they just laid in each other’s arms. She could feel Ariel and Mr. Gold both petting her and all she could do was cuddle into both as well as she could with them being on opposite sides of her. She’d stay out here all night if it meant having them like this.

After a little while, Ariel started squirming and sat up. She pulled on Belle’s arm, eliciting a groan from Mr. Gold as he reluctantly released her. Belle was pretty comfortable where she was, but something about the look in her friend’s face told her that she’d like what was coming.

“Come on,” Ariel said in a conspiratorial whisper. “I want to go skinny dipping.”

 _That_ seemed to pique Mr. Gold’s interest, and soon enough he was following the two down to the lake. The cool water was reinvigorating, but the best part was when they finally made their way back inside for a hot shower together and one final round of fucking before sleep. In the morning, they’d have to start preparing to go home but for right now they were together and she was safe and happy and so satisfied.


End file.
